


Snug as a Bug

by J93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Krista struggles with her new work shift but luckily Jean is there for her.





	Snug as a Bug

Krista woke up with a shiver in pitch black, the tips of her toes almost frosted from poking out under her bed covers. She pulled them back and peeked up to read 01:33 in thin red digital lettering. She lolled her head back with a long sigh.

Last week her co-worker at Marie’s, Annie, needed three weeks off work for her upcoming university exams. Though no one said it in the same room, Annie’s boyfriend Armin was in town also. He’s a great guy and Krista knew Armin will help Annie anyway he could with the course work and tried ignoring Hitch’ and Ymir’s more lewd suggestions. The manager of Marie’s, Erwin Smith, was lenient with Annie and allowed her leave so long as someone else was willing to take her shifts. Being naive, Krista volunteered before anyone else and her boss gave her the new schedule and discussed her wages for this brief period.

It only dawned on her this morning before hitching a ride with Sasha that she hadn’t done two shifts in a row on the same day before. In fact in all her jobs prior to Marie’s, both part and full-time, she hadn’t done a double shift in her life. Nonetheless with a smile and positive can-do attitude Krista sauntered into work like it was any other day, determined to uphold her side of the deal.

It took her a quarter into her second shift when she decided she was going to see Erwin tomorrow and ask him to find someone else. She was wiped out, spent. She could hardly walk straight without bumping into either a co-worker, a customer or one of the tables. Her mind was frazzled and she barely had time to sit down and take a moment to breath before someone needed her assistance.

Soon after her shift ended and she got her ride home, took the lift up and wiped up a chicken micro dinner. Once her clothes were off she slipped into bed early, around 8. The covers were warm enough to inform her she had made the right decision. Going to bed that early is always a bad idea but at this point she could barley keep her eyes open. She was going to miss Jean coming home. He had a long commute and wouldn't be home until 10:15. Krista couldn't wait that long. _I can always make up to him on the weekend_ , she reasoned. She set her alarm for the morning, leaned back then it was lights out before hitting the pillow.

Now Krista didn't have it in her to fall back asleep. She laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling, tired. Her man slept beside her, the crest of his breast rising and falling soundlessly. His mouth was agape with no drool hanging, a surprise to her given usual circumstances. Something, whether in a dream or him, made him stir. She nudged a little closer to his warm presence and was welcomed by a butt from his falling forehead. His droopy eye lids slowly opened to make out in the dark her frown.

“Sssorry.”

“Its okay.”

Jean adjusted himself more comfortably, pulling the covers over them both and balancing his pillow on the back of his head. He reached over and touched her waist. He looked at her again.

“Cold?”

“Hmm Hm.” Krista murmured without frown or arousal.

Jean pulled the cover up and turned on his hip. “C’mere.” He murmured.

Krista shambled to him under the lifted cover, the radiating heat already making her sleepy. The bed covers descended and wrapped the small blond neatly up into a comfy ball. Jean kissed her temple. She hoped there weren't any bruise or a mark there. She couldn't endure any more teasing and staring from her fellow co-workers. If she heard any more crap from Ymir and Hitch she was one more step closer to committing double homicide.

Jean closed his eyes. “You on shift tomorrow?” he asked her.

“Hmm Hm.”

“You know its my day off tomorrow. I can come by and visit if you want-”

“ _Zzzz_. _Zzzz_.”

Jean opened an eye and found his woman all snug and asleep with her head leaning on his chest. A tingling sensation went through his chest. She looked adorably sweet and he couldn’t help but smile and kiss her upper lip (her mouth was, this time, slightly agape).

“G’night Kris.” he whispered and held her in his arms.

When he awoke in the morning, Krista had already left for work.

An early start was required for Thursday even though Thursdays at Marie’s was always the less busy days for some reason. By 12 hardly anyone was in and despite being on waitressing duties, Krista went and helped out in the kitchen. The door ringed and Krista heard Sasha speak to whoever it was. She ran to tell Krista the customer was needing her service. She didn’t think too munch of her friend’s words until she saw Jean’s face glow upon seeing her.

“Jean?” she said in surprise. “I… wha-?”

“Its my day off remember. Just thought I come by and see how your doing.”

“S-sure. Right this way.” She guided him to a seat by the window and handed him the menu. He stared at it but did not read it.

Krista opened and readied her pen and pad. “What would you like?”

He closed the menu and put it down, instead looking at her straight. “For you to sit with me.”

“Jean I’m-”

“On break.” Sasha interrupted out of nowhere. She pulled the pen and pad from Krista’s hand and gently pushed her into the opposite end facing Jean. She was about to protest but Sasha put her finger on her lips. “Not another word little Missy. If Armin were here Annie she’d do the same.”

“But what if Erwin or Levi sees us.”

“Erwin is away on some business thing and Levi is taking Petra out for their anniversary. They’ll both be gone for the whole day and besides no one else is coming in for a while.”

“Oh. Right.” Krista looked down at her hands on the table. A familiar warm hand reached out and enveloped her right hand, giving it a little squeeze. She happily returned his smile.

“Is there any drinks you fancy?”

Jean pointed to the menu. “Two cokes. Diet and with straws please.”

Sasha was about to leave when she suddenly hoped back with excitement. “Oh! Erwin left me and Mikasa in charge for the whole day which means if any of you need something just give us a holler!”

“Well,” Jean rested his head on his fist and smirked “I know who wears the pants between you two so if you don’t mind I’ll just be calling Mikasa.”

Sasha crossed her arms and glowered at him. “And here’s me thinking I was being nice to you for once.”

“He’s only kidding Sash. Tell her _Jean_.”

Jean knew that tone of voice. It was the ‘your between pissing me off and really upsetting my friend and if you don’t fix this right now your sleeping on the couch and getting the cold shoulder treatment until your forgiven as I see fit’ tone.

He quickly dropped his act. “I’m only kidding Sasha. There’s no need to get worked up about it, alright?”

“Good.” She uncrossed her arms. “I didn’t feel like spitting in your drink today anyway.”

“Watch what you say Tatters. My girl knows all your secrets.”

“And mine knows kung-fu and will kick your ass six ways to Sunday.”

“Its Judo actually.” Mikasa’ usual monotone came over from the bar as she placed some wine glasses under the register. “And Jean.” Jean turned his body toward the bar. The raven haired beauty was examining a different glass, angeling it between the light and herself. “Leave my Sasha alone. I’m sure I don’t need to explain to you what happens if you don’t. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Mikasa.” Jean turned his body back to facing Krista, who failed trying to hide her amusement.

“I won’t be long.” Sasha walked away with a skip in her step. Neither couple needed to see Sasha trying to snake her arms or make a pass with the barmaid but both heard the ‘oof’ noise and Mikasa re-educating her on the importance of location and affection.

“Jean are you sweating?”

“N-no! Anyway how are you?”

Krista giggled and thought for beat. “Better.”

“Better?”

“As in you better get your ass round here and give me a snuggle. Its cold sittin’ ‘ere all alone.”

Jean didn’t need to be told twice for this either. He got up and shifted over next to the space she left him on her left side. She immediately lay her head on his chest and his arm over her neck, cupping her right shoulder. He kissed her forehead.

“Sounds like Sasha’ accent is rubbing off on you.” He whispered.

“Shhh Mikasa will kill you.”

“I’m just saying!” he chuckled. “Besides I think the idea of you being a southern bell is, if I might say, very sexy.”

Krista’ cheeks turned red and she looked away to bite her lip. Jean rubbed her cheek with his thumb, making her giggle. Sasha arrived with their drinks and Jean left her a tip. They spoke antics, gossip and the workplace over their diet cokes. It didn’t dawn on them until they both finished speaking that they hadn’t sat down and talked to one another in a long while, goodness knows how long.

Silence crept in between them and settled in save for the clashing and distant chatter in the kitchen. Krista watched absentmindedly watch Mikasa quickly pinch Sasha’ behind, sending her jumping and staring at her in shock. Mikasa picked up a glass, shrugged her shoulders at her partner and continued to fill the glass like it was no big deal. Thinking no one saw them Sasha saddled up to the barmaid’s side and began to stroke and do all sorts of things on Mikasa’ back. Mikasa, as always, kept a good poker face until Sasha crossed a line behind there were she faced her forcefully and glared. Sasha shrugged her shoulders but seeing as it didn’t work for her she resorted to the usual leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend on the lips instead.

Feeling like an intruder Krista turned away and back to Jean. “How long are you off work?”

“A week I think depending if Pixis or Marco needs me for something. But most of what I can do for them can be done by e-mail or phone call so its no big… deal.” Jean saw Krista’s features brighten. In fact in just one hour he had seen her the happiest she had been in a month. He squeezed her hand again, raised it and gently smooched it.

“I’ll visit you. Here. Every day. If that’s what you want.”

Krista’ mouth was in a ‘o’ shape. Jean put his finger under her chin and closed it for her. Her senses returned shortly. “I-I don’t think I can sit with you most of the time though.”

“Then I’ll come here during your break. Your official ones, if they exist.”

Krista nervously chuckled. “But if you get called away-”

“Then I’ll make up an excuse. Marco’s good at covering for me. He owes me one after I did him and Mina a favor. And I’m sure you can relay on Mikasa or Sasha to help you with Levi and Erwin.”

Krista nodded along, thinking Jean’s idea wasn’t as half cooked as she originally thought it to be. “Okay then. Its a deal.”

Jean caught her lips with his for a split second and rolled back instantaneously. “Deal.”

“I better get back to earning my wages.” Krista slid across the seat and picking up the two empty glasses and straws. “I’ll see you tonight.” She sighed.

“See ya.” Jean chuckled. “Don’t be late.”

True to his principles he visited her every day. Much to her bosses and co-worker’s relief he came on her actual breaks these times. He waited for her at their table and the next thing he noticed is her hastily walking up, beaming with her blue eyes growing wider the closer she stepped toward him. They greeted each other with a warm hug and a kiss. They’d sit down on the same side, Jean moving over and putting his arm over her shoulders, pulling her more closely.

Sasha served their diet cokes and Jean mindfully showed his appreciation; “Thank you Sasha.” After the awkwardness passed, they’d sip their drinks and speak hardships, friendships and watched the view of the traffic going by whilst listening to the rhythmic vibrations beating against their chests. Sometimes, with no one else noticing, they amused themselves from watching the sitcom antics at the bar again.

But the high point always came at the end. Always when it came time to clock back in he cradled her and whispered sweet somethings in her ear to give her that extra boost shot for the shift coming up. His hand pressed against her back as they walked side by side toward the bar. He payed the bill, avoided eye contact with both barmaids and leaned down to kiss the prettiest waitress of Marie’s again before leaving. Her eyes closes every time he does this. His lips sadly were first to remove themselves but his eyes opened too and saw her angelic, peaceful face mid-motion as if she were asleep. The illusion follows with her lashes fluttering open like a Disney princess and staring up, her mouth a familiar ‘o’ shape and slowly closing. Her hands smoothed down his back, slid across his hips and folded in his hands.

Without a word uttered they simply parted.


End file.
